Fragments
by Neo Zaku
Summary: During Naraku's disapperance a new threat will emerge from the shadows to try and claim the shards of the Shikon no Tama for himself. But things are not as simple as they initially appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Typical "I don't own _Insert name here,_ "blah, blah, blah. We know the drill and it's not like were making a profit off this anyway for them to sue us to begin with. Besides, I don't mst of us have anything worth suing us for anyway. sigh Anyway, enjoy and this is just a quick beginning of a story I am writing to try and get my mind gonig another on the other story I am writing.

**Fragments**

Kagome sighs as she smiles and looks up towards the pristine blue skies overhead. It still amazed her how much cleaner the air smelled in the Feudal era and how serene it was. Despite the warring of the era, Kaedae's village had remained a bastion of peace for herself and the rest of the gang. Falling backwards from her seated position she lies on her back and stares at the sky just enjoying the sound of the wind. The grass sways gently in the tumbling wind, creating a soothing almost beach sound.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha shouts in his typical disregard for subtlety in any form. "Where have you gotten off to now?" He manages to sound mildly annoyed, though Kagome sees right through the act.

_He's just worried. _She thinks as she pushes herself up. _Still, he usually doesn't come looking for me like this unless something is up._ "Over here Inuyasha!" Kagome yells back, knowing he probably already had traced her location by scent.

Only a few seconds later he comes sprinting over the hill crest clad in his red kimono, the only outfit he ever wore practically. She had managed, once, to get him wear something else but it had been such of a hassle that she could not find the drive to try again. _Which is going to make going home so much harder once we have recovered all the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Though clothing would probably be the least of the problems he'd have adjusting to the modern era._

"Hey Kagome, stop day dreaming and hurry up!" Inuyasha snaps, his ears twitching in annoyance. "The villagers have spotted some strange guy hanging around the Bone Eaters well and the old woman thinks he might be a demon."

"A demon?" Kagome inquires, brushing aside Inuyasha's rude comment. She could 'sit' him later. "What makes Kaedae think this guys a demon?"

"I dunno, personally I think the old bats finally lost it. I haven't caught whiff of any demons scent around here." Inuyasha snorts looking back towards the village. "Besides, she said the guys been standing there for like two days or something like that. I definitely would have smelt a demon standing nearby for two days."

Kagome shakes her head at Inuyasha. He insisted on making fun of Kaedae even after all the times she had patched him up after his various demon fights. _He's not very good with expressing emotions. I guess it's just his way._ "Well lets head back and check with Kaedae before we investigate. Are Miroku and Sango still away helping another village with a demon problem?"

"Yeah, fortunately they took the squirt with them too. Ever since Naraku went missing all sorts of demons have been crawling out from under their rocks." Inuyasha sighs, wishing he could get his hands on that bastard. "So lets hurry and deal with whoever this guys is so we can get back to finding the Jewel shards."

"I guess it makes sense, with Naraku missing he's left an enormous power vacuum and…"

"Every demon and his brother is looking to fill it, I know. Can we get going already?" Interrupting Kagome as he slams his fist into a nearby tree.

"Alright, lets go."

Almost immediately after the words left her mouth Inuyasha picks her up and begins rushing full speed towards the village. _If this guy really is a demon he might have a Jewel shard. _Inuyasha thinks, already anticipating the battle. _If so I am going to need Kagome for this one. _With that pervert monk and Sango gone, it meant he would be basically going into battle alone but that was fine by him. It's not any of the demons that had been showing up lately had even been remotely worth his time.

Not to far away, along the outskirts of the town lies the Bone Eaters well. So named for the demon bones cast into it to be disposed of. It also served as a gateway between the feudal era and the modern era. Standing beside the well is a relatively tall man. His posture is rigid and unyielding, making his 6' 2" height very apparent. Draped on his wide shouldered frame is a dark blue, almost black kimono styled very much like Inuyasha's with a few minor changes. The sleeves do not bell out but remain the same width along their length. Underneath the blue is a crimson undershirt, the barest edges of which can be seen. A large, straw hat covers his head and blocks any good view of his face. Staring down into the depths of the well, he waits. All clues have pointed to this location. It was ironic twist that might have been amusing at one point, that he would return here. Reaching towards his back he grips the handle of his sword and frees it from its sheath on his back. Nearly as tall as he was, a foot thick and at least an inch of two thick along the back of the blade it is a monster of a weapon. Looking upon the blades gleaming surface he sees that the runes are indeed glowing a low blue. Someone with Jewel shards was approaching.


	2. Chapter 2 Deeper into the Well

Enjoy the second chapter everyone. 

**Fragments**

**Deeper into the well**

Kicking up a dust cloud as he comes skidding to a halt Inuyasha waits for Kagome to stop coughing before grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the village center "The old hag is waiting for us. Lets find out what she knows so we can go."

Wrenching her arm away from Inuyasha, Kagome scowls and yells "I can walk on my own thank you. I don't need you to drag me through town."

"Well stop being so slow and I wouldn't have to." Inuyasha snarls back. Something had begun to start nagging the back of his mind and he couldn't figure out what is. It was beginning to irritate him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagomes tone becoming one of warning. "Si…"

"Oh, Kagome and Inuyasa ye have finally arrived." Kaedae's voice cuts in before Kagome can finish her command.

"We would have been here sooner if Kagome wasn't such a slow poke." Inuyasha retorts folding his arms and turning away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Her voice ringing out across the village.

Surprise barely had time to register on Inuyasha's face before the power of the beads sent him crashing face first into the earth. Quickly pulling himself up, his face covered in dirt, Inuyasha turn to Kagome and begins shouting. "What the heck did you do that for?"

"Inuyasha, you're hopeless." Kagome sighs.

"Hopeless? Hey what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. You are completely hopeless."

"Ahem. If ye two are done with your quarrel perhaps we can discuss the matter of the individual standing at the well." Kaedae coughs, interrupting the pair before they could get too entrenched in their argument. Though Kaedae did have to agree that Inuyasha was hopeless when it came to understanding other people's feelings, or his own for that matter.

"Yeah, what gives? He hasn't done anything but stand by the well right? So why are you so worried? Seems like whoever this guy is he's harmless." Inuyasha replies quickly, trying to keep Kagome from 'sitting' him again.

"Aye, but I have a strange feeling about this one. He has been standing by the well for two days now without moving an inch."

"Come on old woman, no one can just stand in one place for two days straight. Maybe somebody is playing a prank and put a statue up there."

"Inuyasha, listen to Kaedae. She's usually right about this stuff." Kagome says, softening her tone. If Kaedae was having a bad feeling about this guy then he was more then likely going to be trouble.

"Inuyasha, villagers saw this man walk to the well. So he be no statue."

"Fine, so he's not a statue. What makes you think he's a demon?" Inuyasha grumbles, knowing he's already lost the argument. Not that he ever would admit it.

"Well as ye said yeself, no one could stand in one place for two days. But mayhaps a demon could." Kaedae responds, slowly making her way towards the edge of town.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's just go and see already. Weren't you the one in a rush to find out why he's out there?"

"Yeah but that was before I knew all we had to go on was the old bats bad feeling."

"I'll tell you what." Kagome smiles, getting a sly grin on her face. "If you go I'll make you some of those noodles you like so much."

"Really?" Inuyasha responds enthusiastically. "Ok then, what are we waiting for?" Turning he begins jogging towards the well.

Kagome laughs a little as he starts jogging away from her. He was so easy to manipulate into helping, just offer him some instant noodles and he was putty in your hands. Walking to the side of the building she grabs her bike and cycles after Inuyasha. "Hey, wait up already. You might need my help."

Inuyasha suppresses a smile before he turns his head and tossing his hair back shouts. "What would I need a slow poke like you for? You'd only get in the way." Turning his head he allows himself to snicker a little. That sure would get Kagome pedaling faster, even if it might earn him a 'sit' from her.

Kagome pants and mutters under her breath as she pumps her legs harder to try and catch up with the speedy half demon. _I'll get him back later for that. _Steadying her bike along the dirt road she manages to get some speed as she exit's the village. After a few minutes she manages to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Finally, I was starting to worry you'd never catch up." Inuyasha teases.

"Well I certainly am not going to let you run off on your own. Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into."

"I am not a baby Kagome, I can take care of myself."

_I doubt he'll ever change._ Kagome muses as she pedals faster, pulling ahead of Inuyasha. Turning her thoughts away from Inuyasha she ponders the mystery they soon would be facing. _Why would a demon hang around the well? Normally they go straight for a town if theirs one nearby. _

Looking out from his vantage point, the tall figure catches the glint of metal in the distance. It was too little to be villagers armed with their improvised weapons, causing him to slightly relax his grip on his weapon. Setting it back in it's sheath he decides to wait, no need to resort to violence first. It was unlikely whoever approached him would be reasonable and surrender their jewel shards but it was possible. A sudden gust of wind causes him to grab his hat to prevent it's escape. Turning his head he scans the surrounding woods and land. Something about that sudden burst of wind felt, unnatural. Shrugging his shoulder he banishes the concern from his mind, better to worry about apparent threats. Hidden ones would make their presence known soon enough.

Looking up ahead Kagome stops her pedaling. Kaedae was right, someone was standing by the well and he certainly wasn't a small person either. His dark colored robes, flapping lightly in the gentle breeze, even from this distance they were obviously similar in design to Inuyasha's. That didn't surprise Kagome. What surprised her was the sense of dread she was feeling from this guy. Inuyasha stops beside her as the gust of wind washes past them. His ears suddenly pivot forward as his entire body stiffens. _I don't get it. This guys has almost no scent to him. Beyond the scent of steel I can't detect him by smell. _Leaning in close to Kagome, Inuyasha whispers to her. "Something's wrong, I should be able to tell if the guy is human or demon by his scent from this distance."

"I know what you mean Inuyasha. There's something wrong with him, I can feel a slightly demonic aura to it but I don't think that's entirely it." Kagome whispers back. "I can't put my finger on it though."

"Well at least I know he's a demon now. That'll make things simpler." Cracking his fingers Inuyasha smiles as he begins walking up the hill. "If he causes any trouble I'll just beat him up."

"That's you answer to every problem Inuyasha." Kagome shakes her head as she follows alongside him.

"Yeah well it works."

Reaching the top of the hill the pair get a closer look at stranger waiting for them by the well. Both Inuyasha and Kagome are forced to look upward due to his height. Cracking his neck the figure turns his head down. It is hard for them to tell but there was something wrong about his skin, it didn't look to be the right color. Turning so that he is facing Kagome, his posture makes it clear that he is paying no attention to Inuyasha. A quick flash of blue from underneath the hat briefly illuminates his face. Even after the flash his eyes continue to hold a dull glow.

"Those clothes. Those are not the clothes of this time" His voice is deep and almost devoid of inflection. In it's own way it was far more sinister for it's lack of emotion.

"But… how?" Kagome freezes in place. _I know my school uniform is different from the clothes of this time, but how does he know that? And where have I heard that accent before. It's hard to hear, but it's there. _

"It doesn't matter how he knows Kagome. I don't know who you think you are buddy but you better not have any ideas about hurting her or else you'll regret it." Inuyasha snarls, his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Deimos." Is his only response.

"What was that?" Inuyasha snaps.

"My name, is Deimos. Turn over your jewel shards and there will be no need for any trouble." His tone never changes, even as he places his hand upon the hilt of his own weapon.

"Sorry to disappoint you pal but if want my jewel shards then you are in for more trouble then you can handle." Inuyasha boasts confidently, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"This was expected. It is… unfortunate you will not cooperate." Deimos replies drawing his own weapon. Taking a low guard he waits for Inuyasha to make the first move.

Rushing forward Inuyasha leaps upward bringing the Tetsusaiga above his head, using both arms to power its downward swing. As the sword comes crashing down on Deimos's head he doesn't budge an inch. "Too easy!"

The sword slices through the straw hat easily, cutting it neatly in half as it falls towards Deimos's head. An earsplitting, at least to Inuyasha's sensitive hearing, clang rings out as Inuyasha feels the blade smash on something far more solid then the expected flesh and bone. He barely recovers in time for the shock of the noise and impact to avoid the swing of his opponents equally large blade.

As the hat falls away Deimos's face becomes visible for the first time. Under the full light of the midday sun his skin glinted like recently forged steel. His large, deep blue eyes still held a slight luminescence and his hair was a deep rust color. But as the wind blew past the trio it was clear it was unmoved even by the strongest breeze. Looking into his eyes sent a shiver down Kagomes spine. There was no pity or compassion in those eyes but neither was there hate or sadistic glee. Those held nothing. It was like looking into the eyes of a man whose soul had died.

"What the hell are you?" Inuyasha screams, trying to get some feeling back into his arms.

Kagome takes a step back and suddenly notices three glowing fragments that she hadn't noticed before. "Inuyasha, be careful he's got three jewel shards."

"I will offer another chance to surrender your shards." Deimos quietly warns.


	3. Etched in Steel

-1Fragments ch.3

Sango felt pretty good after that little extermination trip. They had saved to the village and made a little money to support themselves with. While she suspected Miroku had driven up the price somehow, she could never pin down when he had had the chance to do so. Suddenly a chill ran along her spine, causing her to stop in place along the road. It was a beautiful day and they weren't in any rush so she, Miroku and Shippo were walking while Kilala was napping in her backpack.

"What's wrong Sango? Why did you suddenly stop?" Shippo asks in his typical, bubbly voice. Climbing onto her shoulder he smiles and whispers. "Is it something the monk did?"

"No Shippo, I just had a bad feeling. Like the Kagome and Inuyasha are in danger or something." Sango replies hoping she didn't sound as worried as she felt.

"I am sure those two can take care of themselves. You are probably just nervous considering our job went so smoothly." Miroku smirks as he sidles up next to Sango.

"I swear monk if your hand…" Sango begins the threat before Mirkou cuts it off laughing.

"My dear Sango what makes you think I was going to try anything?" Miroku tries smiling innocently.

"Like I believe you weren't intending the to try something you pervert."

"My dear Sango, I can assure you that I have no intention of putting my hands anywhere that they were not welcome."

"Don't believe him Sango, he just wants you to drop your guard." Shippo cautions, sticking his tongue out at Miroku.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of letting that monk do anything perverted. However, we should hurry back to Kagome and Inuyasha." A worried frown creasing her brow as she speaks.

"While I doubt Kagome would have let Inuyasha do anything too reckless while we were away perhaps we should hasten our return. Best to err on the side of caution." Miroku winks his hand moving with ghost like stealth towards Sangos behind. However, highly trained reflexes and a great of deal knowledge of the monks habits allows Sango to smack Miroku before he can make contact.

Back at the well, Kagome remains frozen in place while Inuyasha stares down his opponent. _Damn it. That skin of his is too tough for the Tetsaiga to cut normally and he knows it too. That's why he didn't attack me first, he's too slow and he knew he could survive my attack. He just wanted me close enough to get a good swing in. _

"It seems your blade is impotent. I suggest you sheath it and hand over what I came for." Deimos comments.

"Yeah right pal. If you think I am going to hand over the Jewel Shards that easy to an idiot like you then your even more of an fool then I thought." Inuyasha snarls back. Already he was letting his senses pick up the currents of the Wind Scar. In an instant he had found the place where his demonic aura clashed with Deimos's and struck. The blazing energies released lash outward as a wave of golden light towards Deimos. Gouging deep furrows in the earth with their passing Inuyasha watches the Wind Scar as it travels.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome screams already too late as Inuyasha unleashes the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha watchs in amazement as Deimos appears to make no effort to evade the attack racing towards him. _Moron,_ _he can't think he's tough enough to take the Wind Scar head on. This guy must have a serious death wish. _

Deimos stands fast in the face of the golden blades of light and power. It was an interesting light show, but certainly not one of sufficient strength to seriously wound him. Experience had taught him exactly what the limits of his invulnerability were. Positioning his massive sword in front of himself he drives the blade deep into the ground using it as both a brace and a shield. An instant later the Wind Scar crashes over him in a torrent of terrible power, the power to slay a hundred demons in a single stroke. Breaking against the sword much of the energies are dispersed to the sides. The impact still drives Deimos back a good foot, straining his arms against the attack. Superficial cuts carve themselves into his flesh, giving him a tiger stripe pattern of marks. Billowing smoke and debris cover the area, concealing him from view.

"Ha! Did you see that Kagome? He didn't try to get of the way. Guess he knew he was doomed and just accepted his fate." Inuyasha grins triumphantly turning towards Kagome.

Kagome barely sensed the movement of the jewel shards before catching glimpse of something moving in the slowly clearing dust. Running at what was a good speed for a human but painfully slow compared to most demons came Deimos. His sword trailing behind him in preparation for a powerful swing.

"Inuyasha watch out!"

"No way!" Inuyasha curses, jumping back nimbly to avoid the slow swipe of his opponents sword. _Damn it, apparently this guy is tough enough to take the Wind Scar head on. _Inuyasha sprints nimbly around Deimos buying himself time to think. _Fortunately for me this guy is slower then Kagome. But the Tetsuiga is no good against him, even the Wind Scar can barely scratch this guy._

"Inuyasha, back off. This may be a fight you can't win." Kagome shouts trying to get Inuyasha out of the melee. If she could just get a good shot, her holy arrows had proven in the past to be extremely effective against even the toughest demons. But with the way Inuyasha kept charging in and retreating after each futile swing of his sword it would be nearly impossible to make the shot. At least without possibly hitting Inuyasha and more then likely killing him. She could tell that Inuyasha is starting to get tired by the way he is breathing. Each time he is forced to stop one of Deimos's powerful swings Kagome can hear the sword stress under the impact. It was like watching Inuyasha's fight with Seshomaru, when his older brother had used a dragons arm as a replacement for his own lost arm.

Deimos pauses in his attack. Taking the opportunity for a break Inuyasha watches Deimos warily, breathing hard and sweating slightly. "What? Ready to give up already? I haven't even begun to finish up with you." Trying to sound confident. His arms were aching trying to maintain their hold on his sword.

Ignoring Inuyasa, Deimos turns to Kagome casting those empty eyes upon her. "I think you are more likely to see reason. Perhaps I should talk to the master and not the pet."

"PET! I ain't no ones 'pet' pal!" Inuyasha shouts indignantly.

"Don't you take another step closer or else I'll shoot." Kagome steadies her aim, trying maintain her composure under those eyes. "Why do you want the jewel shards anyway?"

"That isn't your concern. Turning over the shards in your possession before I am forced to kill your pet is. Or perhaps that is not incentive enough. Would my threatening that village over there be enough?" Deimos inquires, dead serious.

"You wouldn't..." Kagome inhales sharply. "You couldn't..."

"If that is what I need to do to gain possession of your jewel shards I will kill them all. It will take me 6 hours to kill your pet if we continue to fight. After six hours he will finally tire and I will kill him. It will take me considerably less time to kill that entire village."

"You're heartless. How can you so calmly discuss killing an entire village?"

"You would not understand."

"Understand what pal? That you are like any other demon out there and will do anything to possess the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha snarls.

"How many demons have you killed in pursuit of the shards in your possession?"

"Thats different!" Kagome begins to protest.

"How so?" Deimos asks levelly.

"Waddya mean 'how so'? We're the good guys and they wouldn't hand over the jewel shards when I asked them nicely."

"And what did you do when they would not give you what you wanted?"

"Well I took them of course."

"Very well then." With that Deimos turns and begins to head towards the village.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha snaps.

"Wait you aren't going to the village to try and kill everyone are you?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"Of course I am not going to try."

"Well thats good..."

"I will kill everyone, until I get what I have come for. And I highly doubt your pet can stop me." Carefully inserted insults had proven to bear fruit in the past for Deimos and given the temperament of his opponent it was likely to work again.

Drawing the arrow back Kagome takes aim at Deimos's chest. "Don't you dare. I will fire."

Deimos regards Kagome for a moment. It was clear the girl firmly believed that her arrows were capable of doing him harm even after seeing Inuyasha's futile attacks. It was also clear that she found looking into his eyes disconcerting, which was not unexpected. Though the amount of composure she was maintaining was higher then he would have initially calculated. Taking a moment to analyze the situation Deimos decided to take a calculated risk to find out what the girl was capable of. He could always fall back on his trump card, as it were, if need be. But no need to rush the situation, perhaps letting the futility of attacking him sink in would encourage a peaceful submission of the jewel shards. "I am... curious. What makes you think that your arrows will have any greater effect then his sword?"

"Cause my arrows are charged with holy energies."

"The powers of a priestess. Unexpected." Thinking for a moment Deimos reassesses his situation. He had faced a priestess once before and the confrontation had not been an easy victory. He needed more information on the girls powers before engaging her. "I will return in two days to collect what I have come for. And when I do I will also be requiring some information from you girl."

"Kagome. My name is Kagome, not girl."

"Two days Kagome." Turning his back Deimos begins to stalk away.

"Hey, wait a minute I pal I wasn't finished you yet. Who do you think are turning your back on me?" Inuyasha lunges at Deimos with his sword as he finishes his sentence.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome screams, flattening Inuyasha into the ground with the magic of the beads around his neck.

Rubbing his neck and glaring angrily at Kagome Inuyasha barks "What the hell was that for Kagome? I could have taken him."

"Oh really Inuyasha?" Kagome retorts. She was more frightened for Inuyasha then angry at him for his stubbornness. "Cause it looked to me like he was about to wipe the floor with you!" Fighting back the tears she continues her tirade. "You don't have to fight every demon we run into alone! One of these days you are going to get yourself killed. Is that what you want Inuyasha? That way you could be with your precious Kikyo again!"

For a brief moment Inuyasha looks as if Kagome had just sucker punched him. Recovering quickly he shouts back. "What are you stupid? Of course I don't want to die. And how dare you drag Kikyo into this."

At the other end of the village Sango, Shippo and Miroku were just returning from their demon hunt.


End file.
